1 Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method to transport and install a blowout preventer for a drilling or workover rig. In particular, the present invention is directed to a blowout preventer transportation and installation system to transport a blowout preventer between drilling locations, raise the blowout preventer from a horizontal transport position to a vertical position, and hoist and translate the blowout preventer to a wellhead while connected to a hydraulic power and control unit.
2. Prior Art
From time to time in a drilling or workover rig, it will be necessary to move the rig from one location to another. In existing practice, the components of the rig will be disassembled, transported and then reassembled at the new location. Oftentimes, a blowout preventer will be employed with the rig, which is a series of valves or valving arrangements to prevent gas or oil under pressure from uncontrollably blowing or escaping out. Blowout preventers can extend 15 to 20 feet high and weigh many tons.
It is routine practice to detach and disassemble the blowout preventer, transport in multiple pieces, and then reassemble and reattach the blowout preventer at the new location. This is extremely time consuming and labor intensive.
While derricks or cranes could be utilized to move the blowout preventer, this is often difficult because of other equipment at the rig site. Specifically, there is often limited clearance between decks where the blowout preventer is located.
In the past, various carts have also been utilized to move blowout preventers. By way of example, Strate et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,089) discloses a skid and carrier for a blowout preventer which includes a skid for sliding along the ground and a cradle for the blowout preventer.
It would be advantageous to provide a modular system wherein each component of the system could be loaded for transport to the drilling or work over rig site and utilized to install and remove the blowout preventer.
The blowout preventer is often connected by lines or hoses to a hydraulic unit which supplies hydraulic power in order to operate and control the blowout preventer.
In the normal known systems, the blowout preventer is brought into place over the wellhead and the hoses are thereafter connected. Conversely, the hoses will be disconnected prior to moving the blowout preventer from its position on the wellhead.
It would be advantageous to provide a system where the hydraulic hoses could be connected to the blowout preventer prior to moving the blowout preventer into place over the wellhead for ease of installation and for testing prior to moving over the wellhead.